


Insatiable

by Blueskyportrait



Series: My Boyfriend is a Vampire [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Nico is so done with Percy's shit, One Shot, vampire!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskyportrait/pseuds/Blueskyportrait
Summary: Nico is no fool when it comes to his vampire boyfriend Percy Jackson





	Insatiable

Nico is no fool when it comes to his boyfriend Percy Jackson. He knows his little tricks and what makes him tick. But everytime he falls into the same pit and he just can’t help it. He believes it all started when he found out the boy he had a crush on since the beginning of freshman year of Olympus University was a vampire.

Percy was a junior who made friends with Nico’s roommate Jason from Latin class, so he saw him often during his first semester. Being a urban legends and fantasy literature nerd he was able to notice and pick apart some peculiar behaviors Percy displayed as what could be vampiric traits. He eats very little, doesn’t like going outside very often, says he’s allergic to garlic bread (Nico took full offence to this) and made some passing comments about having anemia.

Nico knew it’s just his conspiratory brain acting up from boredom so he kept these thoughts to himself, until he found Percy drinking some random girl’s blood in a dark corner during a house party one saturday night. “Holy shit…” Nico whispered, his red solo cup slipped passed his fingers and landed with the alcohol splashing on the carpet. Percy jumped and almost dropped the nearly unconscious girl he held by the waist while trying to hastily wipe the blood from his lips.

“Nico, this isn’t-” “Oh I know exactly what this looks like. Is that girl drunk?” Percy looks down ashamedly at the floor and Nico sighs. “Clean her up, I’ll find someone who knows her and tell them to take her home.” Percy carries the girl to a nearby bathroom while Nico shuffles pass some partiers to ask around if they knew the girl Percy had with him. One girl who was sober said she knew her and Nico kindly told her that she should take the girl home.

After the girl was safely escorted from the party Nico took Percy outside to the side of the house. “So you’re a vampire huh?” Percy chuckles nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. “What gave it away?” he joked. “I had my suspicions,” said Nico. “But I didn’t think in a thousand years I would be right about something as incredulous as this.”

He leans his back against the brick of the house. “So, to get to the most basic question I’m obviously going to ask out of the way, how long have you been a vampire?” “You're going to be disappointed, but I’ve been turned only a few months ago.”

Nico’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “W-What?” “Yeah I know. My ex-boyfriend Luke thought if he turned me I would never leave him, that asshole. I had to switch schools, put a restraining order on him, and threaten to kill him just to get away. Sorry I’m not a 300 year old vampire who knew what class and being proper used to look like.” Nico shook his head. “No it’s fine. I’m just...surprised.”

He leans away from the wall and straightens himself up. “Ok then. I promise I won’t tell anyone about you being a vampire. Even if no one will believe me if I did say something, you can trust I won’t say a word.” And the rest was history. One year later and Nico and Percy are a couple that came with its very unique challenges…

*****

It can be difficult to cuddle when Percy’s body is below body temperature. Even though he wears a hoodie all the time even when it’s practically humid outside, he can’t maintain his own body heat. “You’re like a cold blooded reptile,” Nico hissed as Percy wrapped an arm around Nico’s body. His skin rose up with goosebumps as Percy’s fingers skimmed against his bare arm.

“Should I install a heat lamp above your bed?” Nico joked. Percy chuckles as he nuzzles into Nico’s shoulder. “Nah, I like you as my heater a lot more.” Nico scoffs but shuffles closer to Percy. On the bright side, at least Percy can act as his personal AC unit when summer comes around soon.

*****

Nico found out early on that the sun doesn’t make vampires burn, turn to ash, and die. It can weaken them and make them extremely lethargic if they’re exposed for too long in direct sunlight. So he had to argue with Percy for the umpteenth time why going to the amusement park would be a bad idea. “It’ll be fine,” Percy insisted. “The longest I’ve lasted outside is four and a half hours. Besides, I don’t want you to miss out spending time with your friends.”

“I’m saying you don’t have to force yourself to go,” Nico repeated again. “I want to go.” Percy said determidly. Nico sighs and finally gives in. The trip to the amusement park the next day was going really well. Jason, his girlfriend Piper and friend Leo along with Percy’s friends Annabeth and Grover were all enjoying themselves and Nico let the tension ease away.

The first hour was great. The second hour was good. By the third hour, Percy could barely stand on his own two feet. “Oh my God, he having a heat stroke!” Annabeth exclaimed. “Someone one get him a water!” Grover and Nico help Percy inside a nearby gift shop while Jason hands him his water bottle. Annabeth, Leo, and Piper rush to the restroom to get some paper towels to make wet pads.

“I’m going to take you home,” Nico said as he got Percy to sit down on the floor. “I’m fiiiiiine,” Percy slurred as he leaned his head against Nico’s shoulder drowsily. “C'mon man, drink up,” Grover urged by pressing the lip of the water bottle to Percy’s mouth so he could drink.

Annabeth, Piper, and Leo came back with wet paper towels and placed them on Percy’s exposed skin. “Should I call an ambulance?” the gift shop owner asked concerned. “He should be ok,” Annabeth reassured. After about 15 minutes Percy seemed to be fine for the most part. “I’m going to take Percy home,” Nico volunteered. Percy tried to argue but everyone else agreed he shouldn’t risk another heat stroke and he eventually gave in.

“You need to know your own limits,” Nico said as he walked with Percy to the car. “I just wanted to spend time with my friends,” Percy said sleepily. “I know.” Nico helps Percy in the car. Just as he enters the driver’s side, Percy was fast asleep.

*****

When it comes to dating a vampire it comes with the obvious thing: blood drinking. Nico allows Percy to feed from him, but it’s gotten to the point where he would bite without warning. Percy had explained he can go for two weeks max without feeding, so why is he constantly whining almost everyday that he’s hungry? Nico came to the conclusion that his boyfriend is straight up greedy and Percy even admits it.

“Your blood is just so delicious,” he moaned as he buried his nose into Nico’s neck. “It’s so sweet and savory. And you smell so good it drives me wild.” Nico feels his cheeks heat up as Percy wraps his arms around his waist a little tighter. He was trapped under his boyfriend on the sofa of his dorm room. Jason is out for class so he’s won’t be coming back for a least another hour and a half.

“I appreciate the compliment babe, but I’m being serious. No blood for you today.” Percy sighs defeated and lifts his head up so he could stare down at Nico. “Fine. Can I at least have a kiss?” Nico complies, bringing Percy’s lips to meet his own. They chastely kiss for a few seconds and Percy decided to suggestively lick the seam of Nico’s lips. Nico allows him entry and moans when his tongue licks the inside of his mouth.

He could feel Percy’s freezing hands sneak under his shirt, but he didn’t find himself to care as he tangled his fingers into Percy’s hair to bring him closer. Something sharp made a slight pain on Nico’s lip and he realizes too late that Percy purposely cut his bottom lip with his fang. “Percy you-” before he could protest, his words were drowned out when Percy began to suck on the cut on Nico’s bottom lip.

“You gluttonous bastard,” Nico accused when Percy pulled away with a smirk. He leans down to bury his face into Nico’s neck again. He licks and nibbled and presses butterfly kisses where Nico’s pulse was beating. “Percy,” he says sternly and he received a whine as a response. “Fuck it. Fine. Do whatever you want.”

Percy eagerly sinks his teeth into Nico’s flesh and he hisses from the first few seconds of the stinging pain. He could hear Percy moan pleasurably as he noisily drank his fill. Nico really hates to admit it, but whenever Percy feeds from him, he gets a bit aroused. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the pain, or the initial dizziness from blood loss, or how intimate the act of feeding was. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach and the waves of pleasure were making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Percy was aware of the effect his feeding has on Nico, so maybe this was his way of teasing him while simultaneously getting a meal out of him. “You’re so conniving, you know that?” Nico said. Percy responded by sucking on his neck a little harder, causing a breathy moan to escape unintentionally from Nico’s lips.

Percy licks away any remaining blood that has dripped past on Nico’s throat and his wound to stop the bleeding. “Are you finally full?” Percy nods as he licks the blood off his lips, sighing contently. Nico takes this opportunity to flip him onto his back on the sofa while he straddle his hips. “I’ve been your personal blood bag for three days straight. I want something in return.” He grinds against Percy and he moans from the contact.  
“I let you have anything you want.”  
“Good.”

Nico is no fool when it comes to his vampire boyfriend Percy Jackson. But he doesn’t mind it when Percy manages to surprise him. Even though he drives him crazy, he just can’t get enough of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this self indulgent vampire story everyone and their mother has written before. Hope you enjoy anyway
> 
> Edit: Please excuse the spelling errors. I re read this before posting and I thought I caught them all this time but apparently my spelling errors continue to climb in numbers >:[  
> I did fix it so I apologize


End file.
